


Growing spark

by SuklaaSiili



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Shin-ah centered, Shin-ah trying to understand relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuklaaSiili/pseuds/SuklaaSiili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin-ah was alone for a really long time, but meeting Yona and the other dragons has started to change him, little by little. Having grown up being told he was to never have any friends, Shin-ah has difficulties to understand these new feelings.</p><p>Shin-ah centered one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing spark

**Author's Note:**

> Akatsuki no Yona is a series worth getting into! I really fell in love with the story and characters, even though the beginning of the series might seem cliche, it is a unique story that leaves you waiting for more. I've been thinking of writing something of Akatsuki no Yona and since my friend loves Shin-ah so much, that's what I'm going to start with. Please enjoy my shortish one shot of Shin-ah being confused about his feelings and wanting to learn more about people around him!

Slow, steady sound echoed in the cave as last of the raindrops lazily hit the ground. Quietly sitting by the entrace, Shin-ah gazed at the moon. It was so pretty but at the same time the cold shine gave away a feeling of loneliness. Shin-ah felt urge to take off his mask, to get yet better look at the shining silver orb in the night sky. Quiet whisper in the back of his head told him to forget about it. How many times had he regretted taking off his mask? 

The tips of his fingers already reached at the cool surface of his mask but he froze in place when he heard shuffling from behind. Thats right. He didn’t want anybody to wake up while he wasn’t wearing his mask. Shin-ah let his fingers linger on the wood a moment longer, before reluctantly letting his hand fall limply to his side. He found himself too afraid of losing the people who were sound asleep in the cave behind him. 

Shin-ah hugged his knees closer to his chest. He wasn’t cold, even when the cool night wind rustled his clothes. Instead Shin-ah felt a source of warmth that had begun growing in his chest, from the day he left his village. In the beginning he had been scared of the odd, unfamiliar feeling. But days passed and he grew accustomed to it, finally unable to imagine feeling secure if that feeling were to one day disappear. It took him time, but bit by bit Shin-ah realized that this warmth grew stronger the more time he spent with the these people. Somehow he wanted to be able to protect this warm feeling. 

Shin-ah clutched his chest. It was odd feeling. Sometimes, just like this, the warmth was almost too much to bear and it became also little painful. Shin-ah felt a soft nudge against his neck. Ao jumped on top of his knees, sitting on his eye level with Shin-ah hugging his knees. 

“Ao...” Shin-ah looked at his friend, lifting his palm to pet him. 

Ao immediately curled against his palm, enjoying the affection he was given. Shin-ah smiled softly, petting Ao in slow, gentle motion. Suddenly Ao perked up, looking somewhere past Shin-ah and then back at him. Shin-ah stopped petting Ao, instead just looking at his small friend. Suddenly the squirrel jumped down from his lap, letting out a small squeak and tilting his head at Shin-ah. Shin-ah turned a little towards the cave to follow Ao with his gaze, looking after him as the little furball ran to the group of sleeping people. Snuggling up next to Yona, Ao curled into a ball next to her. Shin-ah watched Ao quietly, sitting sideways to the camp. 

Some time passed and the small figure of his friend was already calmly breathing in his sleep. Slowly, warily Shin-ah moved his eyes from Ao to the girl next to her. Yona was the first person to ever talk to him like he was a normal person. Then she introduced him to Yoon, Kija and Hak. Soon after departing from Shin-ah’s village, they had met Jae-ha, then Zeno. That was already more people than Shin-ah had thought he’d ever meet in his life besides the villagers.

He got to know so many new people at once and It had almost been too much for him, after being alone for so long. These people showed so much different emotions it was almost overwhelming. They laughed together, sometimes even yelled at each other. Shin-ah remembered how startled he was when they first started bickering. He had feared they wouldn’t be able to make up. He had never really known how relationships worked between people after all. 

He didn’t really know.. Were these people what are called friends..? Ao had always been his only friend. Was he allowed to have other friends beside Ao? In the end, he was the blue dragon whose eyes were only good for hurting people. Shin-ah really wanted to call these people his friends, but he didn’t want to hurt them. The feeling in his chest thightened again. He felt he couldn’t bear it if he accidentally hurt them. Shin-ah jumped a little, when he saw Yona moving restlessly in her sleep. He held his breath, not wanting to wake her up.  
Soon enough Yona seemed to fall back into her deep slumber. Shin-ah let out a shaky breath of relief and stood up as quietly as he could, moving back to the corner he had set his blanket to. As he sat down, Shin-ah felt eyes looking at him and turned to look. Hak was leaning his head to his palm, lying on his side.

“Don’t let princess catch you awake at this hour, it’ll just make her worry more.” He looked at Shin-ah with his pierching eyes, but there was no malice in Hak’s voice.

“Don’t mind him, Shin-ah.” Jae-ha opened his eyes and rolled to his stomack to give Shin-ah his usal carefree smile, before crossing his arms in front of him as a pillow to rest his chin on. “We have to understand that he’s just worried of his dear princ-” Jae-ha stopped in mid sentence, clearly sensing the Irritation that Hak stirred his eyes with.

“Ahh- What I meant to say is that it’s okay to take your time... I don’t really know your story but I guess all of us dragons have had our own struggles, that much I can say.” Jae-ha fell silent with his last sentence, seemingly deep in thought.

After long silence, Hak looked briefly at Jae-ha before closing his eyes: “For once Droopy eyes said something I can agree with.” Shin-ah looked up at Hak, but he didn’t say anything more after that. Shin-ah curled his knees to his chest and quietly stared at a lonely red spark. It shone with warmth in the remains of the campfire in the middle of the cave’s floor, not strong enough to light a fire but not so weak it would die either. 

Shin-ah didn’t know how much time passed, but the next time he looked around him, everybody was back to sleep. Despite the fact he was the only one awake, Shin-ah didn’t feel lonely at all, actually it was quite the opposite. The warmness in his chest had grown a bit stonger again. Somehow he had a feeling it was already strong enough not to die down, but still not strong enough to survive too long time alone. Shin-ah crawled under his blanket but lifted his head, when he saw a small figure making its way to him. Sleepy smile formed to his lips, as Ao pushed his head against the cyrve of Shin-ah’s neck. Shin-ah let his weary eyelids close, feeling safe under his blanket with the warm ball of fur curled up against his chest. 

“Ao... Is it okay for me to make friends? I think... I want to be their friend Ao..”


End file.
